As international and other extended flights become more prevalent, and airlines continue to add long-distance, non-stop international flights to their schedules, more attention has been paid to maladies, such as Deep Vein Thrombosis (a.k.a. “Economy Class Syndrome”), which may be exacerbated by extended periods of sitting.
Long periods of sitting can put uncomfortable pressure on the lower back muscles and restrict blood flow to and from the legs. The restriction of blood flow in the legs can cause the blood to pool and clot. The formation of these blood clots in the large veins in the legs caused by restricted blood flow is called Deep Vein Thrombosis (DVT). Blood clots can be extremely dangerous if they break off and travel to the lungs or more rarely the brain. Symptoms of DVT include pain or tenderness in the legs, swelling, discoloration and joint pain. Low impact exercises such as walking could help prevent the formation of this condition, but space on aircraft is limited, and airlines generally prefer to utilize as much space as possible for passenger seating and legroom.
Although exercise is the best preventative measure for these types of conditions, aircraft cabins do not lend themselves well to a great deal of movement. Lengthwise extending aisles and cross aisles are generally narrow, only allowing for one passenger at a time to freely move about. The ability to use aisles for walking exercise is further inhibited by congestion in these aisles from flight attendants with galley service carts, and from passengers in queue for lavatories. Commercial aircraft have largely been designed in this particular manner to allow for as much passenger seating as possible, to ensure that more customers can be served and more people are able to reach their destinations quickly, efficiently, and economically.
One solution to this problem is to encourage passengers to move and stretch during the flight, utilizing any free space they may find. This type of movement would help to stretch the muscles in the leg, would provide general cardiovascular benefits, and would most likely be effective in relieving and preventing blood clots. Unfortunately, however, the long distance flights where this type of exercise could be most beneficial serve a large number of people, making it difficult if not impossible for everyone to move about the cabin and stretch their legs. There is simply not enough room for all passengers to exercise, while still allowing for the inevitable meal service activities, bathroom breaks, luggage shuffling and conversations with other passengers.
For these reasons it would be desirable to provide some means for facilitating exercise by the passenger while minimizing use of precious cabin space. Thus, significant benefits to the health and well-being of passengers could be provided.